


The secret rules...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [153]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, M/M, Parentlock, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Nearly everyone at Baker Street is bored...December 29th: Bored / Bad weather





	The secret rules...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“It’s been four days!!” John was complaining as he looks at the street below.  The icy storm was fading but the sidewalks and the streets were still dangerous. The doctor enjoyed the first two days as he read his to-read pile, watched his to-watch pile and sorted through his pile of things-to-sort… They made love as often as it was possible with Mrs. Hudson's constant visits and a fidgety Rosie who was barging on them at any moment... So, not nearly enough for John's taste. As he lets the drape fall with disgust _,_  Mrs. Hudson knocks.

“Wou-hou!” She enters with all their favourites sweets. “I am now officially out of flour…” She sits at the kitchen table. “What can we do for fun, boys?”

“And me!!” Rosie cries from the sofa.

“Yes, and you, honey…” She smiles.

The little girl flies to the  _mysterious-cupboard-of-all-the-missing-stuff_  and brought back a box. “Cluedo!”

“Noooooooo!” John snaps incredulously!

“Daddy! Papa and me play often!”

“You played with Sherlock?” A suspicious John looks at his husband who was affectionately smiling, not bored at all as he was happy to stay at home with his family, refreshing his Mind Palace about what was the essence of John, Rosie and Mrs. Hudson.

“Yes!” Rosie replies, cheerfully adding, “with our own specials rules!” as she opens the dreaded box…


End file.
